QueenBlaze
QueenBlaze is a high wedge shaped robot armed with spiked flipping arms. The robot first appeared in Series 1.5, managing to get to the Weapons Match finals. Besides its initial success, QueenBlaze has failed to win any other fights, its light weight and instability proving to be its downfall in every fight since. Robot History Series 1.5 In the first Weapons Match battle it fought The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to as Spunkly in this battle), Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah. All four robots clash instantly and are sent the side wall with Golden Dragon Gaming almost immediately flipping The Rex Tano onto its back, leaving it in a certain position where it couldn't self right. During this as well, BarbieFaceKillah flips QueenBlaze onto its rear. Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah then gang up on now-helpless The Rex Tano while QueenBlaze is driving around on its rear by the side wall. Golden Dragon Gaming then turns against BarbieFaceKillah and flips it about as The Rex Tano is immobile and QueenBlaze moves around on its rear. The Rex Tano is then counted out. BarbieFaceKillah begins to gain the upper hand and pins Golden Dragon Gaming to the wall. To add insult to injury, QueenBlaze rights itself onto its front and assists BarbieFaceKillah in flipping the srimech-less Golden Dragon Gaming, who was promising until then, onto its back. Golden Dragon Gaming tries to self right but to no avail as it is counted out as the other two machines battle it out with BarbieFaceKillah on top as it pins QueenBlaze to the wall. BarbieFaceKillah flips over QueenBlaze onto its back but as a result losses its flipping arms, thanks to QueenBlaze's rear spike. BarbieFaceKillah tries to ram QueenBlaze only to flip itself over, and without its flipping arms to self-right it is counted out. QueenBlaze, in a shocking turn of events, unexpectedly won the flipper Weapons Match. In the Weapons match final it fought Stickman and Vangthor. QueenBlaze immediately slammed into Stickman, lifting it up by trying to flip it, while Vangthor axed QueenBlaze. QueenBlaze is tipped over by Stickman into a position where it couldn't self right or move, while Stickman at the same time flipped Vangthor, who had no srimech, onto its rear. Stickman shoved the two beached robots about, taking off QueenBlaze's flipper in the process. Eventually QueenBlaze and Vangthor were both counted out, leaving Stickman the winner and Banter Wars Series 1.5 Weapons Match champion. Series 2 In Round 1 of Heat E QueenBlaze fought enormous hammerbot KLY Games.The match was over almost as quickly as it started, with QueenBlaze bullrushing KLY Games and flipping itself onto its back as KLY Games barely even registers the attack. KLY Games began to pound on the immobilized QueenBlaze, tucking its hammer beneath the flipper motors to prevent their retraction, effectively holding QueenBlaze in a pin. Eventually QueenBlaze slips out from the grasp of KLY Games, but KLY Games pursues and continues to smash it with its hammer, ripping off one of the flipping arms of QueenBlaze. Finally, pinned against the angle grinder, QueenBlaze tips herself back onto her wheels, but a misfire of the flipper puts her right back down again. The second arm of the flipper is ripped off, along with a wheel, leaving QueenBlaze immobilized. Unable to move, QueenBlaze was counted out and eliminated from the tournament. Series 2.5 QueenBlaze returned for the Weapons Match, once again participating in the flippers category. Here, it fought The Golden Dragon, a veteran of the last Weapons Match which QueenBlaze had beaten, as well as newly redesigned Series 1 robot Poshington's Prized Box and Series 2 runner-up Facetious Goose. QueenBlaze begins by attacking Golden Dragon straight away, ramming it to the arena side wall with Poshington's Prized Box following suit. However, Poshington's Prized Box and Golden Dragon flip QueenBlaze at the same time, throwing QueenBlaze out of the arena, a startling end for the previous Flippers winner. Although this is frequently described as the first out-of-the-arena KO in Banter Wars, PhantomPhoenix was thrown out of the arena thanks to a glitch during Series 1. The KO of QueenBlaze was, however, the first time an out-of-the-arena was performed by another machine (or in this case, two machines working in tandem). Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Weapons Match, Finals *Series 2: Heat E, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Weapons Match, Qualifiers Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Runners Up Category:Series 2.5 Competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena